


In The End It's Always Been You

by joneinyourarea



Series: Unrequited Love? [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm soft so here's the happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: Minhyuk's tired of tiptoeing around his feelings because he fears Sanha will hate him, so he just tackles the boy with affection instead.





	In The End It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> yo, here's the end of the series (saga?) and it was like three trashy writings of angst so here's a spritz of happy to make your day~

_ Sanha simply doesn’t know, and that bothers Minhyuk…. _

Minhyuk’s tired of this, tired of tiptoeing around Sanha afraid that it would ruin everything. He didn’t care at this point and quite frankly, he doesn’t remember why he’d been so scared. Besides the fact that he’d carried irrational fears with him the entirety of their career basically. It’s been close to three years since their debut; it’s been three years and two relationships confirmed (between members and the agency of course, never to the public). He’d been ridiculously worried about the rest of the group finding out about his stupid crush and hating him when in reality all he had to worry about was Sanha.

//

It was two months after ASTRO’s debut when Jinwoo and Myungjun walked into the dorm holding hands, which was usual because Myungjun was touchy and Jinwoo just seemed to be the perfect target 80% of the time. What was unusual, however, was the way Myungjun was shaking, holding back tears and trying to even his breathing while Jinwoo just rubbed calming circles on the shorter’s hand. Dongmin had immediately made room for the two on the large couch, motioning for them to sit down.

Moonbin coaxed the words from Myungjun’s bloodied lips (torn from picking at the skin, a bad habit he’d picked up from his mother). ‘Jinwoo and I, we, well’ Myungjun stutters, Jinwoo rubbing his back gently. ‘We’ve been dating for ten months.’ Minhyuk recalls Sanha’s eyebrows raising and his mouthing forming an ‘o’, the room deadly silent. The tense atmosphere seemed to persist, Jinwoo and Myungjun looking like they were on the verge of tears when finally,  _ finally _ , someone breathed out a ‘fucking took you long enough’.

In an instant Sanha was smiling as wide as he possibly could, eyes disappearing behind his lids as he screeches kind of high pitched and affectionate. ‘That’s so cute! We’ve been waiting for two years for you to say that’. Myungjun finally cracked his first smile, a relieved laugh escaping his tired lips as Jinwoo looks at him fondly. Affection is smeared across Jinwoo’s face and Minhyuk wonders if anyone would ever look at him like that, if anyone would ever love him like that (he misses the look Sanha gives him, fondness radiating with a sense of hope, hope that he stood a chance with Minhyuk, that they stood a chance). He finds his eyes subconsciously finding Sanha, looking like Sanha’s the only person who could hold the answer to true happiness.

(he’s so focused he misses the slight smirk Myungjun sends his way as he eyes Sanha and himself, nudging Jinwoo before whispering something into his ear. Jinwoo looks Minhyuk’s way and smirks before looking back at Myungjun and pretending nothing ever happened, of course, to Minhyuk, he was too caught up in Sanha to realize.)

//

It was during ‘Confession’ era when Moonbin walked into the dorms screaming for Dongmin to love and appreciate him because he deserves ‘only love from a god’. Minhyuk rolls his eyes, knowing full well what’s about to happen because Dongmin’s had enough of Moonbin tiptoeing around his feelings. Moonbin calls Dongmin with his screechy ‘Dongmin only’ voice, affection slathered in the words, ‘Dongmin hyung, kiss me~’

But he doesn’t expect Dongmin to walk into the room and grab him by the face, leaning in and gently kissing Moonbin. Moonbin freaks out, he actually makes a squealing noise and pushes Dongmin away, slapping a hand over his lips and lightly hitting Dongmin on the arm. Moonbin’s taken aback, his ears (and face and neck) reddening rapidly as he whispers ‘woah.’

Dongmin’s embarrassed, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Moonbin, finally returning from shock, immediately spins him around and grabs him by the collar, tiptoeing to reach Dongmin’s lips. Dongmin’s arms wrap themselves around Moonbin’s waist as Moonbin fists Dongmin’s shirt so tightly his knuckles turn white.

Minhyuk jumps out of his skin when Sanha slides next to him on the couch (he almost screams but Sanha covers his mouth before smiling gently and cuddling up to him). Sanha’s whispering about how cute Moonbin and Dongmin look together, but all Minhyuk can think of is Sanha and how much he wishes he could be like Dongmin.

//

He’s going to do it today, he swears he will. He’s going to walk right on up to Sanha and tell him that he loves him and he can’t stand knowing that Sanha loves a girl because it should be him. He doesn’t know how he’ll do it, he just knows he will. He’s ready for this confession.

He’s gotten ready in his dorm room, paced back and forth while muttering words he’d planned on saying and even practiced in front of his mirror. Now all that’s left is to wait for Sanha to get home from school so he can pull a Dongmin. 

Of course while going through his mantra and psyching himself up for his confession, he’d totally forgotten that he’d actually have to confess to Sanha not his mirror. When Sanha screeches that he’s home Minhyuk freezes in his room, forgetting his entire plan and mentally beating himself up, but he walks like he has a purpose because he knows he’s going to confess to Sanha.

Or not…. As soon as he sees Sanha’s face all resolve he had left seems to disappear, seeking back into the confines of his low self-esteem and when Sanha looks at him (cocking his head to the side in confusion) all Minhyuk can ask is if he wants to go and get ice cream. He practically melts when Sanha smiles wide, nodding like Minhyuk’s just said that he could grant Sanha’s biggest wish (but who knows, maybe ice cream is Sanha’s wish).

He grabs masks and the little money he has (that he was saving up for the new overwatch themed controller) and takes Sanha’s hand before yelling into the abyss that is the dorm that he and Sanha are getting ice cream. He pulls Sanha through the door by his hand and leads him to the cute little ice cream shop right across from the dorms.

His wallet screams when Sanha orders the largest size possible and gets two separate flavors (which added more money for the labor of having to change the scooper) but his heart flutters when Sanha asks for two spoons instead of one. The younger boy turns around, his chestnut brown hair falling in his eyes as he lazily smiles and informs Minhyuk they’re sharing because it’s cheaper than buying two. Minhyuk doesn’t complain.

Sanha leads them to the table and begins to eat the vanilla ice cream leaving Minhyuk with the chocolate ice cream (and Minhyuk falls in love with Sanha even more because he knows Sanha would rather have the Chocolate ice cream but lets him keep eating it). There’s ice cream on the tip of Sanha’s nose and Minhyuk giggles.

‘What are you laughing at?’ ‘you, you have ice cream on your face’

Sanha reddens, hitting Minhyuk frantically. 

‘Where? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’ ‘it didn’t seem important.’ ‘of course it’s important!’

Sanha rubs his face harshly, everywhere except for his nose. He looks at Minhyuk expectantly.

‘Well?’ ‘what?’ ‘did I get it?’ ‘no.’ ‘well, you get it for me then.’

Minhyuk swallows. He gently wipes the corner of Sanha’s nose, tapping it when he finishes (adding a gentle ‘boop’ to take away any awkwardness that could come from such an intimate moment). There’s a pretty hue across Sanha’s cheeks as he looks down and giggles quietly and Minhyuk’s head screams ‘date’ but he knows this isn’t one so he lets that thought simmer in the back of his brain.

He’s pulled up by an excited Sanha, eyes glowing wildly and mischievous smile as Sanha says he’ll pay the next time they do this (but when you ask him he’ll deny being shocked that he didn’t know Sanha meant the next time would be two days later). He just smiles and follows the boy dragging him back to the dorms.

//

Minhyuk’s surprised that this has become a weekly occurrence, getting ice cream with Sanha that is. He thought it would die out after Sanha paid once, but seeing the excited gaze Sanha held every time he saw the ice cream was worth asking him a week later, it just stuck after that. 

It’s wednesday, ice cream day, and Sanha’s nowhere in sight. Minhyuk’s already gotten ready and he’s waiting for Sanha. When he hears the shower running and Sanha singing ‘the manual’ he calms his racing heart and sits on the couch to wait. He’s watching videos of cats when he hears a quiet ‘boo’ murmured and he practically falls to the ground.

‘Jesus christ Sanha, don’t do that!’

He stands up and hits Sanha across the arm, hard, and apologizes when Sanha says ‘ouch, that hurt’. He grabs Sanha’s hand and laces his own with it, getting ready to call for Jinwoo. Jinwoo walks through the door and does this weird smirk (that Minhyuk catches this time) and tells them that he knows where they’re going and to have fun.

He hears the familiar ding of the bell to their ice cream shop (his face heats up when he thinks back to the idea of the ice cream shop being ‘their’ place) and walks to the counter to get their order as Sanha makes his way to their corner table.

He brings their usual to the table and sits down, Sanha immediately eyeing the vanilla and chocolate double scoop in an extra large waffle bowl. He starts to eat, but he’s stopped when he feels something cold on his cheek. Sanha has flung ice cream at him, a spark of mischievousness in his eyes as he cackles about how there’s ice cream covering Minhyuk, but he gets tackled to the floor. 

Minhyuk pins him down and starts tickling him relentlessly. Sanha’s panting, begging him to stop, but he won’t give up. He continues to tickle the poor boy, torturing him to no end until Sanha’s left laughing with a pained expression. Only then does Minhyuk stop, when it hurts Sanha to laugh, but he continues to laugh anyway.

Suddenly Minhyuk’s wheezing, unable to properly breathe but Sanha doesn’t seem to care; he’s lost in his own world of trying to recover from laughing. Minhyuk likes this look, the look of Sanha being too tired to care how he looks. When Sanha finally comes to it’s like time has stopped because his gaze meets Minhyuk’s. If Minhyuk thought he couldn’t breathe when Sanha was still laughing then he has another thing coming to him because he honestly cannot seem to figure out what air is.

Sanha looks breathtakingly beautiful and Minhyuk can’t hold back his next thought so he doesn’t. He moves on instinct, throwing caution out the window. 

It’s like time’s frozen itself when Minhyuk leans in, his eyes set on Sanha’s lips, but he doesn’t care about anything besides Sanha right now. He can see the end in sight, Sanha’s lips and his are two inches apart but he stops short. His eyes trail up Sanha’s face to his eyes for a brief moment, before they trail back down to his lips.

‘Can I-’ ‘please’

Minhyuk doesn’t waste time, not even to comment on just how fucking beautiful Sanha is when he looks just as whipped, he immediately surges forward and captures Sanha’s lips in a gentle kiss. Sanha, however, has different plans because he laces his hand into Minhyuk’s soft locks and pulls him closer, leaning up into the kiss. 

When they pull away Sanha’s the first to speak, eyes watering.

‘God, I love you so much.’ ‘Sanha, I-’ ‘I’ve been in love with you for four years, you don’t even understand how much I love you. ‘Sanha I’ve been in love with you for six years.’ ‘but, that’s not possible. I though you-’ 

‘It was you. How was I supposed to tell you that I was madly in love with you?’ ‘you-’ ‘it’s always been you Sanha, always.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay~ scream at me in the comments or on my social medias about this fic or other fics you've read or if you have requests for me
> 
> insta: @awkwardjazzy  
> twitter: @awkward_jazzy
> 
> I really like feedback so aye pls help a smol bean out thanks fam~


End file.
